PROBLEM -Oneshoot-
by babymoomoo1013
Summary: wonkyu hot story/ warning for 18 / dont like dont read / dont bash my first nc fanfiction


PROBLEM

.

.

With listening my favorite song BTS – I need u

This for you all wonkyushipper around the world,

An adult fanfiction (maybe ^^)

Warning for 17+

Happy reading,

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja memasuki dorm super junior ketika jam tangan mewah yang terpasang di tangan kirinya menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari, terlalu larut untuk pulang, tidak kyuhyun sengaja pulang dini hari karena baru saja kyuhyun mengunjungi seseorang yang di cintainya, kalian pasti tau siapa dia, yah choi siwon kekasihnya.

Raut lelah sangat ketara di wajahnya, ketika leeteuk sang leader super junior yang baru saja mengambil minum di dapur menyapanya, sedikit memperhatikan raut wajah maknae super junior yang terlihat sangat lelah dan.. sangat kacau..

"kyunie, kau baru pulang, dari mana saja eoh? Tidak mengabari hyung , kau tau wookie sangat mengawatirkanmu," brondong leeteuk dengan raut wajah khawatir melihat kyuhyun yang kini hanya memberikan senyuman seakan mengatakan 'aku tidak apa-apa hyung ah,'

"kyunie, waeyo? Kau kenapa?" leeteuk akhirnya mendudukan tubuhnya di samping kyuhyun, menyodorkan minuman yang harusnya di minumnya pada kyuhyun , dan dengan senang hati kyuhyun menerimanya dan menghabiskan nya dengan sekali teguk,

Leeteuk masih memperhatikan kyuhyun, dan di dapatinya sebuah bekas merah ruam di leher kyuhyun, ah leeteuk cukup tau apa yang di lakukan kyuhyun sampai pulang dini hari diam-diam, siwon baru saja tiba dari beijing pukul 8 malam tadi, saat itu kyuhyun masih menjalani syuting radio star, namun kali ini tak seperti biasanya, kyuhyun terlihat menyimpan sebuah duka

"waeyo kyu ? ingin bercerita pada hyung," bujuk leeteuk, perhatian kyuhyun teralihkan, kyuhyun memandangi leeteuk seksama , matanya memanas, entah kyuhyun hanya ingin menangis saat itu, leeteuk membawa kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya , dan kyuhyun semakin terisak,

.

 _Siwon baru saja memasuki apartemennya , membanting pintu apartemen nya kasar, setelah siwon mengusir managernya untuk pulang, siwon ingin sendiri saat ini, ketika pikirannya hanya terpenuhi dengan kekasihnya , hanya kekasihnya, kekasihnya yang tengah marah dan bersikeras mengakhiri hubungan mereka berulang kali. Siwon sungguh frustasi dengan keadaan ini, reality shownya dengan top model asal china liu wen yang menuntutnya untuk berperan sealami mungkin sehingga terlihat nyata sebagai pasangan suami istri walau itu virtual dan sebatas sampai kontrak selesai._

 _Siwon bagai makan buah simalakama ketika tawaran itu di ajukan padanya, menerima atau membuat hubungannya dengan kyuhyun semakin di persulit oleh pemilik management tempatnya bernaung, kyuhyun mengijinkan nya namun siwon tau bagaimana hati kekasihnya itu, kyuhyun membuat hatinya mati rasa melihat semua adegan-adegan siwon, dan kyuhyun berhasil , selalu berfikir jika hubungan siwon dan liu wen sebatas rekan kerja. Namun siwon sungguh terbawa arus , menikmati semua pekerjaannya , siwon seakan lupa, dan entahlah kekasihnya mulai menegurnya terus menegurnya namun sebuah ketidak pastian di berikan siwon, mungkin kyuhyun mulai muak dengan siwon , dan siwon menyadari semua kesalahannya, siwon memaksa pulang di tengah syutingnya, siwon sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan semua kontrak sialan itu, siwon tau jika skenario itu di buat hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian fans dari hubungannya dengan kyuhyun, tapi nyatanya itu keterlaluan._

 _Siwon beranjak ke kamar mandi dia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya sejenak setelah itu dia harus menemui kyuhyun dan menjelaskan semuanya, siwon tidak akan melepas kyuhyun apapun yang terjadi walau dia harus mati saat itu juga, cintanya yang salah membuatnya buta dan egois, cinta siwon yang begitu besar membuat siwon akan mempertahankan kyuhyun dengan cara apapun,_

 _Ketika siwon memasuki kamar mandi tanpa siwon ketahui kyuhyun yang sejak tadi sudah berada di dalam apartemen siwon kini perlahan memasuki kamar kekasihnya, kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di ranjang king size milik siwon, ranjang yang menjadi saksi perjalanan bercinta mereka berdua. Sebuah ranjang yang menghadap langsung ke arah sungai han, kyuhyun memandang pemandangan seoul di malam hari,_

" _indah...kenapa aku melewatkan pemandangan seindah ini," gumam kyuhyun_

 _Kyuhyun memejam kan matanya sejenak, menarik nafanya dalam , kemudian beranjak dari ranjang siwon, berdiri menuju beranda membuka pintu kaca , angin malam awal musim semi menyapa kulit putih pucat kyuhyun yang hanya berbalutkan sebuah sweater wol milik siwon yang cukup menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya yang tak berbalut bawahan apapun,_

 _Byur_

 _Hati kyuhyun mendesir ketika guyuran air di kamar mandi kembali membasahi tubuh siwon, kyuhyun semakin memejamkan matanya, kyuhyun ingin bicara tentang semua nya dengan siwon, hubungannya dan kemarahan , kyuhyun harus mengatakan semua,_

 _Sayup-sayup gemericik air semakin senyap dan akhirnya tak terdengar sama sekali, kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya semakin dekat dengan pintu kamar mandi siwon, menunggu di empunya apartement ini keluar dari kamar mandi_

 _Ceklek_

 _Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi hanya berbalut bathrope abu-abu pemberian kekasihnya dan salah satu favoritnya, masih tak menyadari kehadiran kyuhyun, siwon sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah,_

 _Grep_

 _Kyuhyun mengambil alih handuk siwon , sedikit membuat siwon terkejut , siwon menghentikan kegiatannya seketika, namun kyuhyun tak peduli, masih mengeringkan rambut siwon , wajah siwon menatap kyuhyun bingung, kagum dan rindu, hanya beberapa centi dari nya_

" _baby..." lirih siwon bingung_

" _hmm..." jawab kyuhyun singkat_

" _kapan kau datang,?" tanya siwon linglung_

" _sejak tadi sebelum kau mendarat di korea,"_

 _Siwon terdiam,_

 _Kyuhyun selesai mengeringkan rambut siwon, meletakkan handuk basah siwon di dalam keranjang pakaian kotor tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Kyuhyun memandang siwon sejenak, kedua tangannya menangkup wajah tampan kekasihnya, menikmati sensasi kasar karena kyuhyun tau kekasihnya pasti belum bercukur minggu ini,_

 _Cup_

 _Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir joker siwon, kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian_

" _aku merindukan hyung, bercintalah dengan ku hyung , sekarang dengan keras dan buat aku tanpa henti meneriakkan namamu hyung," pinta kyuhyun seduktif_

 _Damn_

 _Siwon mendadak linglung kembali , permintaan kekasihnya cukup ambigu, kenapa tiba-tiba kekasihnya mengajaknya bercinta, sebuah firasat menelisik di dalam hatinya, namun sedikit nafsu ikut membumbui perasaannya, siwon juga butuh pelampiasan,_

" _hyung..."lirih kyuhyun lagi_

 _Siwon seakan tersadar dari lamunannya,_

" _berikan hyung alasan nya baby,"kata siwon rendah_

 _Kyuhyun menggeleng manis, "aniy , aku hanya ingin hyung..." kata kyuhyun sedikit merenggek, "hyung tidak mau,?" ucap kyuhyun sedikit putus asa_

 _Pikir siwon , sungguh tidak bergunanya dirinya jika kyuhyun sampai menangis ketika memintanya untuk bercinta, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi , persetan dengan firasat buruknya, siwon tidak ingin mengecewakan kyuhyun,_

 _Siwon memberikan ciuman, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga kanan kyuhyun, sedikit meniupkan udara yang membuat kyuhyun melengguh penuh nafsu, membisikan kata-kata kotor pada kyuhyun yang membuat kekasihnya itu semakin gila akan nafsu._

 _Mulut siwon mulai menjelajahi leher kyuhyun sesekali memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang membuat kyuhyun mencengkram bathrope abu-abu siwon, kini siwon kembali pada titik kelemahan kyuhyun , membisikan kembali kata-kata kotor dan seduktifnya_

" _bagaimana hyung harus memulainya baby,?" bisik siwon dengan nada berat menggoda di telinga kyuhyun sesekali menjilatinya gemas menghadirkan kyuhyun yang semakin payah ketika titik kelemahannya terserang_

" _euuunnhhggg.. hyung, lakukan saja .. uhmmm..seperti biasa, dengan liar dan keras, ahhhh..." jawab kyuhyun di tengah desahannya_

 _Tangan nakal siwon kini menyingkap sweater yang di gunakan kyuhyun yang hanya menutupi hingga pantat kyuhyun, tangan kanan siwon meremas gemas pantat kenyal favoritnya itu , sesekali menamparnya_

" _kau nakal baby, bagaimana jika hyung tidak bisa berhenti hmmm, ottokeh," kata siwon menggeram di leher kyuhyun, sedang kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan perganngannya di bathrope siwon yang kini mulai mengendur, kyuhyun mulai merasakan benda keras kebanggaan siwon tengah menusuk-nusuk paha dalam nya,_

" _lakukan hyung lakukan jangan berhenti, buat aku tak bisa berjalan , buat aku selalu membutuhkanmu hyung , ahhhh.. jebal hyung ,, lakukan sekarang..." kyuhyun semakin gelisah ketika siwon menggoda lubang senggama miliknya_

" _as your wish baby,..."_

 _Siwon mulai menyingkap baju kyuhyun satu-satu nya baju yang di pakainya tanpa celana dalam, meraup bibir plump kyuhyun rakus tak memberikan kesempatan kyuhyun untuk membalas, menghadirkan lelehan saliva keduanya, siwon mendesak kyuhyun hingga tubuh kyuhyun terdesak di dinding marmer dingin,mereka terengah, tidak kyuhyun yang lebih kepayahan, siwon sungguh prima dalam hal ini,_

" _bagaimana bisa kau sebinal ini baby, jawab hyung," tuntut siwon sembari menggoda junior mungil kyuhyun dengan memberikannya stimulasi menggunakan tangan ahlinya , memijatnya naik turun sesekali menggoda lubang kecil tempat dimana kyuhyun melepas semua hasratnya,_

" _ya tuhan hyung , aku tak tahan , lakukan sekarang hyung ku mohon," kyuhyun mulai gelisah ketika nafsunya sudah memuncak ,namun siwon belum mau untuk memulai permainan inti,_

" _tidak , disini aku yang dominan baby," kata siwon,_

 _Siwon mengangkat kaki kiri kyuhyun, sangat terasa kejantanan siwon yang menusuk dan mendesak kejantanan mungil kyuhyun, kyuhyun melengguh semakin gila , ketika siwon dengan sengaja menggesekan nya sembari menikmati payudara kyuhyun_

" _euuggghh..hyung..hyung..." desah kyuhyun semakin gila,_

" _datanglah pada hyung baby, berikan orgasme mu pada hyung,"_

" _aaahhhhhhhhh..." kyuhyun meledak hanya dengan sentuhan siwon, orgasme terbaiknya, entah mungkin kyuhyun akan melewati hal yang lebih hebat dari ini,_

" _cantik,..." gumam siwon ketika melihat wajah kyuhyun pasca orgasme, keringat yang membuatnya bersinar , bibirnya yang sedikit membuka, terenggah dan itu cukup membuat siwon lepas kendali_

" _oh tuhan , aku sudah tidak tahan lagi ," siwon membawa kyuhyun ke ranjang siwon merebahkan tubuh kyuhyun tak sabaran, kyuhyun tak peduli dengan semua yang akan siwon lakukan nanti, siwon meraih loker meja nakasnya mencari benda yang selalu di gunakan nya sebelum memulai sex nya dengan kekasihnya, siwon membuka kondom yang di ambilnya tak sabaran, merobeknya dan memasangkan di kejantanan kebanggaannya._

 _Siwon membuka paha kyuhyun tak sabaran, merendahkan tubuhnya , meraup bibir ranum kyuhyun seperti permen karet,_

" _aku mencintaimu sayang," lirih siwon_

" _nado...euuugghhh..."desah kyuhyun ketika di rasakan kepala kejantanan siwon mulai memasuki lubang senggamanya,_

 _Siwon menggeram seperti harimau yang akan menerkam mangsanya di leher kyuhyun_

 _Siwon semakin memajukan kejantanannya pelan, setengah jalan dan kyuhyun mulai terlihat tak sabaran , dimajukan nya pantatnya , seakan ingin membantu siwon yang nampak kesulitan memasuki lubangnya walau dengan bantuan kondom yang sudah licin karena pelumas itu_

 _Plak_

 _Sebuah tamparan siwon mendarat di pantat sintal kyuhyun, kekasihnya semakin melengguh tak sabaran, ya tuhan kyuhyun.. kau terlihat liar ,_

" _sabar baby , disini hyung yang memimpin hmm , kau akan sangat kesakitan menerima big junior favoritmu ini jika hyung terburu-buru," seduktif siwon_

" _fuck ! aku tak peduli hyung,, lakukan sekarang dengan keras dan.. akh..." perkataan kyuhyun terputus ketika siwon menanamkan kejantannya yang setengah jalan dari sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam lubang kyuhyun dengan sekali hentak, kyuhyun menggila , nafasnya seperti singa yang tengah mengalami birahi_

" _hyung tidak akan berhenti sayang,"_

 _Siwon menghentakkan kejantanannya kasar , kyuhyun semakin melengguh payah , siwon terlihat perkasa , siwon menumbuk titik terdalam kyuhyun , membuat kyuhyun melayang, jauh tinggi ke langit ketujuh, ya tuhan siwon menggila kyuhyun ingin meledak, meledak dengan sangat hebat kyuhyun ingin orgasme terbaiknya dengan siwon ,_

" _oh baby , ohh.. datanglah pada hyung baby , berikan hyung orgasme terbaikmu," kata-kata kotor siwon semakin membakar kyuhyun,_

" _ahhh ahh ahhhh.. hyung.. ah , deeper hyung deeper, ahhhhhh," desah kyuhyun tak tau malu, kyuhyun mengetat , siwon tau jika kyuhyun sudah dekat dan sebaliknya,_

 _Siwon semakin menggila , menyodokkan dengan kasar kejantanannya, bunyi kulit kyuhyun yang bergesekan dengan buah zakar siwon yang memperparah suasana panas ini,_

" _oh baby , datanglah pada hyung , ohh baby , ahhhhhh..." siwon meledak dalam tubuh kyuhyun begitu dengan kyuhyun, badai orgasme terbaiknya, ketika denyutan kejantanan siwon terasa sangat keras di dalam tubuhnya , ketika kejantanan siwon yang terhalang benda sialan itu menembak dengan keras dan terasa nyata dan mengenai sweetspotnya, mereka terengah_

 _Siwon melepaskan tautan tubuhnya dengan kyuhyun , meluruskan kaki kyuhyun dan mengambil selimut tebal untuk menyelimuti keduanya_

 _Siwon merengkuh tubuh kyuhyun dari belakang , punggung kyuhyun yang menempel di dada siwon membuat kyuhyun nyaman, rasa lelah menghilang seketika, siwon sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan di katakan kekasihnya ini, sungguh firasatnya kembali,_

" _hyung..."_

" _hmm,..."_

" _gomawo,"_

 _Siwon terdiam,_

" _aku marah kau tau hyung," ucap kyuhyun_

 _Siwon memilih diam mendengarkan semua keluh kesah kekasihnya_

" _apa hyung mencintaiku,?" tanya kyuhyun ambigu_

" _sangat baby, hyung sangat mencintaimu," jawab siwon jujur_

" _tapi kenapa menyakitiku terus,?" lagi pertanyaan ambigu kyuhyun terucap, siwon merasakan sebuah air hangat mengenai kulit tangannya, air mata kyuhyun_

" _maafkan hyung, hyung bisa jelaskan itu semua baby," jelas siwon_

 _Sejenak mereka terdiam_

" _aku membutuhkan hyung di saat dunia seakan menyudutkan ku hyung,aku berusaha tegar namun aku mulai lelah hyung, aku dan kau tidak mungkin untuk,,,,,"_

" _hentikan cho kyuhyun!" bentak siwon kemudian mengendurkan pelukannya, mendudukan dirinya di ranjang, sedang kyuhyun masih dengan posisinya yang miring menatap pemandangan seoul yang tak pernah sepi itu_

 _Siwon marah , kyuhyun tau itu, dimana siwon mengucap namanya dengan lengkap_

" _kenapa hyung marah, selama ini bukankah hanya aku yang selalu menerima semuanya hyung, kesakitan, semua aku sendiri yang menanggung, kenapa hyung kenapa?!" suara kyuhyun bergetar_

" _ini hanya pekerjaan kyu , kau harusnya mengerti," ucap siwon frustasi_

" _aku mengerti, sangat hyung bahkan aku mengijinkan hyung untuk melakukan pekerjaan apapun! Tidak kah hyung mengerti aku , itu hanya pekerjaan yang kau ambil karena dua pilihan , aku atau karirmu , ya kan hyung, aku cukup tau,"_

" _kyu kau tidak akan mengerti !"_

" _ya aku tak akan pernah mengerti selamanya jika kau tidak berusaha membuatku mengerti ! kau takut dunia membencimu ! kau takut aku terluka dengan hujatan mereka ! kau takut mereka menjauhkan kita ! apa hyung malu hmmm, begitu !" kyuhyun berteriak kali ini, mendudukan dirinya kemudian berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi,_

 _Siwon mengacak rambutnya kasar_

 _Ya tuhan baru saja dia dan kekasihnya merengkuh kenikmatan surgawi dan seketika hancur dengan masalah yang membuat siwon kembali ke korea terburu,_

 _Tak ada cegahan siwon ketika kyuhyun membanting pintu kamar siwon kasar, kyuhyun melenggang meninggalkan siwon yang hanya terdiam tanpa bisa memberikan penjelasan,_

" _kyuhyun , jangan seperti ini,..." lirih siwon_

 _._

 _._

Ting tong

Suara bel dorm super junior berbunyi beberapa kali, leeteuk yang baru saja memindahkan kyuhyun ke dalam kamarnya setelah kyuhyun tertidur karena lelah menangis,

"pukul 4 pagi, kuda itu..." lirih leeteuk

"masuklah siwon, ada yang hyung ingin bicarakan,"

.

"kyuhyun,." Kata siwon

"dia baru saja tertidur setelah lelah menangis," jawab leeteuk pelan

"dia marah lagi, dan kami bertengkar,"

"setelah kalian bercinta tentunya," kata leeteuk sarkas

Siwon salah tingkah dengan sindiran leeteuk,

"3 hari yang lalu orangtua mu menemui kyuhyun sehabis pertunjukan terakhirnya, ah sebenarnya aku tidak di ijinkan mengatakan ini padamu , tapi ini cukup membuatku kerepotan jika aku melihat kyuhyun sakit nantinya,"

"katakan hyung ku mohon,"

"ayahmu , kembali meminta kyuhyun untuk meninggalkanmu," lanjut leeteuk

Tangan siwon mengepal seketika

"ibumu bahkan nampaknya tidak bisa berbuat lebih pada kyuhyun dan tentang pekerjaanmu bersama liu wen, kau di luar batasan perjanjianmu dengan kyuhyun siwon , kau terbawa suasana,"

"aku menyadari itu hyung aku tau aku salah, dan aku harus tetap menyelesaikan kontraku , dan untuk masalah orangtuaku , aku sungguh tidak tau hyung ," sesal siwon

"kyuhyun sangat mengerti pekerjaanmu siwon, hanya saja satu hal itu yang membuatnya lelah,"

Mereka terdiam

"sebelum aku kembali ke korea kyuhyun meminta putus padaku,"

"kyuhyun sudah menceritakan semua itu,"

"aku tidak akan melepasnya hyung, sampai kapanpun walau aku harus mati,"

"kyuhyun butuh pembuktian siwon bukan hanya perkataan mengancam seperti ini, kau mengikatnya tanpa bukti,"

Siwon terdiam

"jika memang ini terlalu berat, biarkan kyuhyun dengan yang lain"

"tidak hyung ! sampai matipun aku tak akan melepas kyuhyun !"

"buktikan siwon, bela kyuhyun di depan orang tuamu, pertahankan kyuhyun di depan keluargamu, karena kyuhyun sudah melerakan semuanya padamu, sudah menggantungkan hidupnya padamu , jangan menyakitinya secara tidak sadar,"

Siwon terdiam

Leeteuk beranjak

"tidurlah , kamar sindong kosong, biarkan kyuhyun beristirahat, kau juga, besok berbicaralah pada kyuhyun lagi, kau mengenal kekasihmu dengan baik siwon , jangan membuat dirimu menyesal nantinya,"

"ne gomawo hyung,..

.

.

-end-

a/n :

taraaaaaaa... author bawa ff baru , kkkk

maaf ya ending ya gantung , entahlah otak tiba-tiba blank aja hahaha,

kak ellen hutang ff nc ku lunas ya kak , semoga kak ellen lemes , ups,,, hahahha

tolong berikan ff gaje nan jelek ini review , supaya author bisa rajin bikin adegan nc yang lebih hot lagi , hahahahaaa (sumpah keringetan pas bikin adegan nc.. elap kringet berkali-kali, ehehehehe)

special present untuk , kak vira, kak anie (cepat kembali dari hiatusmu kak), ang , theresia jung, ini ff nc pertama ku , semoga kalian basah , eh menikmatinya... hehehe

akhir kata

saling menghargai itu lebih baik, gak ada karya yang sempurna kok, gomawo ^^

-MOONKYU1013-


End file.
